Tip Of The Iceberg - Tradução Autorizada
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Por acidente, Victor encontra os posters dele que Yuuri havia escondido. Tal evento, resulta no empurrão que Victor necessitava para decidir que queria estar com Yuuri. Mas como poderá deixar isso claro para o outro homem? Yuuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov (Victuuri); Cute/Fluffy


Sinopse:

Por acidente, Victor encontra os posters dele que Yuuri havia escondido. Tal evento, resulta no empurrão que Victor necessitava para decidir que queria estar com Yuuri. Mas como poderá deixar isso claro para o outro homem?

Um oneshot bonito e fofo (cute and fluffy).

Pairing: Yuuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov (Victuuri).

Notas da Tradutora:

Este onsehot pertence a atarashiishousetsuka, eu apenas o traduzi para português com o devido consentimento da autora.

Esta história já foi traduzida anteriormente, para russo por ShiYoru.

 _Poderão encontrar a versão original aqui_ :

www . fanfiction s / 12220434 / 1 / Tip-Of-The-Iceberg

* * *

 **Tip Of The Iceberg**

― Yuuri? Estás aí? ― perguntou Victor, batendo na porta do quarto do seu jovem pupilo, de vinte e três anos.

Sem sequer esperar pela resposta, ele abriu a porta e entrou no pequeno quarto. Yuuri não estava lá.

Victor sentou-se na beira da cama do homem e suspirou. Ele tinha querido que Yuuri estivesse ali. Tinha sido um longo dia para ele, após todas aquelas entrevistas com os repórteres russos. Ele gemeu e deitou-se, deixando a cabeça cair sobre a suave almofada, sentindo imediatamente o odor da essência de Yuuri e sorriu. Acho que então tenho de esperar por ele. Ele pensou sobre como o jovem patinador de gelo, provavelmente, ainda estava a praticar aquele movimento que ele estava tão determinado a dominar essa noite.

Victor bufou. O que é que Yuuri lhe tinha feito? Ele tinha pisado no avião logo após ter visto o vídeo de Yuuri a imitar a sua performance de patinagem. Ele não sabia porquê, mas ele tinha de ver pessoalmente aquele homem que o havia copiado perfeitamente. Havia algo sobre Yuuri e ele não podia tirar isso da cabeça. Victor vira Yuuri antes de partir depois do campeonato um ano atrás, e até lhe propôs tirarem uma fotografia juntos, mas o tímido Yuuri fugiu, sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra. Ele recordava-o bem quando viu aquele vídeo pouco tempo depois disso. Ele foi direto para o Japão e esqueceu completamente a promessa que fizera a Yurio. Não era como se Victor não se tivesse sentido culpado, mas havia algo em Yuuri que o atraía. Ele era normal, ela era comum. Ele não se gabava como Yurio fazia. Pelo contrário, ele carecia de confiança. Havia tanto que Yuuri poderia aprender para ser capaz de subir ao topo. Victor queria ajudá-lo, dar-lhe o poder e motivação para continuar a patinar no gelo. Oh e recordar aquela face tímida e o gaguejo quando Victor disse que seria o seu treinador? Ele riu levemente.

Ele rodou para o lado e olhou para a frente. O seu interesse foi imediatamente despertado devido a alguns papéis empurrados para dentro de uma gaveta da mesa de Yuuri. Deveria dar uma espreitadela? Seria algum tipo de documento secreto? Teria ele encontrado um novo treinador? Um incontável número de questões inundou a sua mente. Ele duvidava, mas eventualmente não pôde controlar a sua curiosidade. Ele levantou-se e caminhou em direção à pequena mesa do outro lado do quarto.

Victor puxou a gaveta e os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Esses eram posters? Posters dele?

Ele virou os posters e viu restos de pastilha elástica no verso. Os seus olhos rumaram para a parede, onde o resto da chiclete ainda permanecia colada. Foi arrancado da parede com força, quase que apressadamente?

Então tudo fez sentido. Yuuri a dizer a Victor que não podia entrar quando chegou. Tinha acabado de chegar e bateu à porta do quarto dele… e um monte de barulho a vir do quarto dele… e Yuuri a transpirar excessivamente quando abriu a porta, mas eventualmente, deixando-o entrar.

O seu coração começou a bater mais forte e os seus lábios formaram um sorriso. Victor tomou novamente assento na cama com os vários posters entre as suas mãos e continuou a encará-los. Aquelas fotos foram todas tomadas ao longo da sua carreira, havendo até algumas de quando tinha o cabelo longo. Yuuri colecionou-as todas? Tinha de admitir que era fofo. Ele sabia que Yuuri não iria querer que ele as tivesse encontrado, mas Victor só podia sentir-se feliz de o ter feito. Ele sentia esta calidez no interior do seu peito desde que chegara ao Japão meses atrás. Yuuri tinha aqueles seus lados mágicos, um sendo tímido e inseguro e o outro sendo confiante e provando-se a ele mesmo, ao mostrar o que ele conseguia fazer. Ver o último lado de Yuuri, foi o que fez algo em Victor. A performance de Eros foi incrível, ele queria ver Yuuri assim mais vezes. Ele sentiu que estava a ser seduzido por aquelas atuações… e Victor não tinha nada a reclamar. Sim, Yuuri fizera-o cair de amores.

― Cheguei! ― Uma voz alta soou e a porta da frente fechou ruidosamente.

― Bem-vindo, querido ― respondeu a mãe de Yuuri. Victor escutou passos a aproximarem-se do quarto.

Victor correu até à porta e abriu-a, causando que Yuuri quase desmaiasse de choque.

― Bem-vindo, Yuuri! Estou feliz de que tenhas regressado! ― disse em inglês, sorrindo para ele.

― V-Victor?! Q-Que fazes aqui? ― perguntou-lhe Yuuri, quando finalmente se recompôs da surpresa.

― Estava à tua espera! Pensei que já estavas em casa, pelo que fui ao ter quarto para te ver. Bom, tu não estavas em casa.

― H-Há quanto tempo estás à minha espera? ― gaguejou, colocando a mala de treino na cama.

― Oh, não muito! Regressaste bastante rápido!

― Vou tomar um duche agora, ou há algum assunto importante que queiras discutir comigo? Disseste que querias falar comigo? ― perguntou-lhe Yuuri, despindo o casaco.

― Pensando bem, não era nada importante! ― Victor sorriu. ― Só queria perguntar-te se desejavas ver a competição russa de patinagem no gelo comigo. Encontrei uma transmissão ao vivo no meu computador!

― Hm, sim, isso soa divertido ― respondeu Yuuri, agarrando um par de toalhas do armário. ― Não quero ir para a cama muito tarde, amanhã tenho outra aula de ballet.

― Ah, tu estás a trabalhar muito, Yuuri.

― Bom, ainda tenho muitas falhas. Eu sou só um patinador mediano. De que outra forma poderia eu ter perdido todas aquelas competições? ― Ele deu meia volta e pegou num pijama.

Victor continuou a observar os movimentos de Yuuri e virou-o repentinamente, abraçando-o fortemente.

― Tu és um fantástico patinador, Yuuri. Por favor, tem fé em ti mesmo ― sussurrou Victor, descansando o queixo sobre o ombro do outro homem.

― E-Err, obrigado ― respondeu Yuuri, cujo o rosto ia adquirindo a tonalidade de um tomate.

― Tens tanto potencial, eu vou ajudar-te. Tenho fé em ti, pelo que tu também deves ter fé em ti mesmo. Necessitas mais confiança, Yuuri. Recordas a performace de Eros? Mostra-me isso. Não tens ideia de como fazes com que todos se sintam. Tu fizeste tremer os joelhos de todos. Dá-me essa vibração mais frequentemente e asseguro-te de que encontrarás fé e confiança. ― Victor ainda segurava o ruborizado japonês.

― S-Significa muito, escutar-te dizer isso. E-Especialmente vindo de ti ― gaguejou Yuuri, com os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas. Victor afagou as costas de Yuuri e olhou-o cara à cara. Ele sorriu e sussurrou na sua orelha.

― Encontrei os teus posters acidentalmente. Sinto-me honrado.

Yuuri encarou-o com uma expressão aterrorizada. ― T-Tu encontraste-os? E-E-Eu… ― Ele continuou a balbuciar e evitou a mirada de Victor.

― Pareces realmente fofo, Yuuri.

― E-Eu tenho-os… porque… porque… Eu vejo-te como o meu…

― … namorado? ― concluiu Victor com um sorriso.

― M-Modelo a seguir! Tu sempre foste a minha inspiração, Victor! ― admitiu Yuuri, vermelho até às orelhas. Sim, ele queria Victor como um modelo. Ele queria que Victor o amasse. Ele queria que Victor fosse seu namorado desde que este chegara ao Japão. Antes disso, Yuuri havia-o idealizado à distância. Okay, ele admitia que tinha uma leve crush? Bom, ele não tinha a certeza. Ele nunca havia experimentado o amor antes. Ele sabia que atrair o interesse de uma estrela era impossível. Agora, o seu ídolo estava aqui para o treinar. Ele estava a velar por ele. Ele estava a abraçá-lo com força agora mesmo. Yuuri sentiu este sentimento confuso dentro dele, sem saber realmente o que era. Isso era… amor? É assim que as pessoas se sentem quando estão verdadeiramente apaixonadas?

Victor fitou-o com uma expressão satisfeita e fingiu que estava a pensar.

― Hm… Mas o que é que pensas da minha opção? ― perguntou a Yuuri.

― E-Eu não compreendo.

― A sério? ― perguntou o russo, abraçando-o uma vez mais ― Recordas quando te perguntei o que desejas que eu seja para ti?

― S-Sim, falámos sobre isso na praia.

Victor assentiu. ― Como foste vago ao dizer o que queres, eu vou expressar meus próprios sentimentos.

― E e-esses são? ― perguntou Yuuri, ligeiramente ansioso.

― Tu e eu. Nós tornamos-nos namorados! ― exclamou o patinador de vinte e oito anos entusiasmadamente ― Nós cuidaremos um do outro e eu vou ensinar-te sobre o amor!

Yuuri fitou silenciosamente Victor com os olhos arregalados. Ele sentiu calor e a sua foi face enrubescendo cada vez mais.

― Yuuri? Estás bem?! ― perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados com preocupação, colocando ambas as mãos sobre as bochechas quentes do outro.

― Victor?

― Hm? Sim?

― Tu… gostas… realmente… a-amas-me? ― balbuciou o patinador de gelo mais jovem.

― Claro que sim! Eu nunca amei ninguém do modo que te amo a ti, Yuuri. Eu soube que tu eras especial quando vi o teu vídeo. Tenho a certeza de que roubaste o meu coração no momento em que o vi! ― Victor acariciou o rosto do seu amado. ― Bom, caso contrário eu não estaria aqui sentado! Tu és tão doce, fofo e amável, mas também tens Eros! ― Ele piscou e deixou as mãos caírem lentamente da cara de Yuuri.

― Então, queres que sejamos namorados? ― perguntou Victor depois de um tempo.

― E-Eu… ― Yuuri escondeu o rosto com as mãos. ―, eu sinto-me tão tímido… e feliz.

― Sentes-te feliz, Yuuri? ― Um curto riso de alívio fez-se escutar.

― E-eu sinto-me feliz de que tu, de todas as pessoas, me ames. Por favor, ensina-me mais sobre o amor, Victor.

― Presumo que isso seja um sim?! ― perguntou-lhe Victor com um sorriso amplo.

Yuuri só pôde assentir e remover lentamente as mãos da sua face.

― Então podemos começar imediatamente com um dos muitos aspetos do amor!

Yuuri olhou para cima, sem saber verdadeiramente o que Victor pretendia dizer. ― E-E isso é?

― Como nós expressamos o amor!

― E como é que fazes isso? ― perguntou-lhe Yuuri com nervosismo.

― Assim ― respondeu Victor num sussurro, colocando as mãos sobre a cintura de Yuuri e aproximando-se lentamente ao rosto dele.

― V-Victor… ― Yuuri continuou a gaguejar de olhos exorbitados.

― Shhh, não é suposto falares agora.

Victor fechou os olhos e uniu os seus lábios com os do outro homem. Yuuri também fechou os olhos por ato de reflexo e passou o braços à volta do pescoço do seu amante. Ele não tinha ideia alguma do que deveria fazer, até que sentiu os movimentos dos lábios de Victor e seguiu o exemplo, sentindo como se acercavam cada vez mais. Yuuri sentiu a sua temperatura corporal subir, da cabeça aos pés. Ele era um com Victor. Sim, ele tinha a certeza absoluta de que aquilo era amor. Todo esse tempo, ele havia estado enamorado de Victor.

Quando o ar se fez necessitar para ambos, Victor empurrou-o levemente e sorriu.

― Aprendes rápido, Yuuri. ― Piscou-lhe o olho.

Yuuri olhou para ele, enquanto tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer. Victor gargalhou suavemente perante a reação fofa e tomou a mão do homem mais jovem, para guiá-lo até ao seu quarto. ― Pronto para assistir à competição russa de patinagem no gelo juntos?

O homem de cabelos negros não respondeu, parecia ainda estar admirado.

― Vamos, Yuuri? ― Ele puxou a mão cálida de Yuuri.

― Ah, s-sim ― respondeu Yuuri timidamente com um sorriso, seguindo Victor até ao quarto.

 **End**

* * *

Notas da Tradutora:

Espero que tenham gostado da história tanto quanto eu.

Yuuri e Victor são tão fofos…

São sem dúvida alguma um casal divinal, são perfeitos um para o outro.

Amei a cena das alianças no anime… _suspiro…_ Agora só falta o casamento…

A aguardar a chegada do meu convite… Ainda à espera…

Nada? Acaso não me convidaram? (T-T)

Notas da Autora:

Decidi colocar o título "Tip Of The Iceberg", pois os posters são uma pequena parte evidente de algo há muito escondido, nomeadamente os sentimentos de ambos os homens, um pelo o outro. E claro, porque desejava pôr uma referência ao gelo.

Por favor, digam-me o que pensam.


End file.
